Trapeze
by LightTheFlame
Summary: A Seven Deadly Sins AU where the Sins are renowned for their out-of-this-world circus acts. Let's see what happens when Meliodas and Elizabeth take flight when love is in the air.


**A Seven Deadly Sins AU where the Sins are renowned for their out-of-this-world circus acts. Let's see what happens when Meliodas and Elizabeth take flight when love is in the air.**

 ** _"Who would have thought a fairy, a giant, a mage, a doll, a princess, a zombie, a demon and a pig could've pulled off the biggest circus in Liones, let alone the Seven Deadly Sins?" - Meliodas_**

 ** _"And that's_** _Captain_ ** _Pig to you!" - Hawk_**

"I've always thought I'd do better at throwing knives than Gowther," The blonde captain grumbled childishly to his silver-haired partner. "It's Ban I'd be 'killing'."

"Meliodas-sama, you know that he's evidently blind without his glasses, which is what makes it much more exciting," Elizabeth brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, obviously trying to make her companion feel better. "Besides, anybody can 'kill' Ban, considering he's undead."

They were in Elizabeth's trailer, while the others were outside practicing their own acts. Gowther was initiating that his and Ban's newly-planned stunt should have less blood, while the latter, obviously drunk, stated cheerfully to give the crowd all the blood that they wanted. "We'd get big bucks from it," he chuckled.

Merlin stood perfectly balanced on a rope so thin that it looked as if she was suspended in air. A prettily pink pig stood on the other end— well, you could say, _hung._

"Merlin!" Hawk screeched at the top of his little lungs, his hooves struggling to claw back up onto the rope. "Help me!"

"Relax, my fellow boar," mused Merlin, a slight smirk making its way onto her pale face. " 'Tis all about the essence of the balance."

"Which I obviously don't have!" squealed poor Hawk, on the verge of falling. "Save me, Merlin!"

As the woman walked lightly, taking her sweet time to free the pig, King scrunched his body nervously in the cannon. "Light it up, Chastiefol," and at his word the trusty spear of his sparked the rope at the end of the cannon. He could see Diane watching, she was looking his way...!

He didn't even have time to yell his catchphrase when he shot off into the sky. A few meters away, the giantess giggled.

"Poor King," she murmured to herself, and went back to her stunt: a tiny ring the size of a finger stood on a pole. Closing her eyes, she charged forward, did a few jumps and spins, and slipped through the ring with ease.

"Good job, Diane!" She looked toward her approaching friend along with the blonde captain. "Heh, thanks, Elizabeth." She picked up Meliodas between her index and thumb and dangled him. "Hello, captain!"

"Hello, Diane." After struggling a bit, she set him down on the platform where the trapeze artists practiced. "You too," and she picked Elizabeth up and placed her next to Meliodas.

"Well, well!" The young captain rubbed his hands together, throwing Elizabeth a closed-eye grin. "It's time to get this show on the road! Shall we?"

And before she could answer, he threw her into the air.

Butterflies fluttering in her stomach, she squealed, but was met with the warm clutches of her partner. "Please don't do that next time," she said breathlessly as they swung across. "What? There's a net below. Silly Elizabeth."

"I'm still not that used to it," she replied as she landed clumsily on the next platform. Meliodas swung up next to her. "You fly, I'll catch. We'll make a great team."

"I know, it's just that sometimes I'm afraid."

"Do you trust me?"

She turned to him. His green eyes twinkled with mirth, and his youthful face beamed. He held out his hand to her. She smiled, and took it.

The next moment she felt herself flying, and the butterflies returned. She eyed him, the little figure that swooped from bar to bar, and reached out. Meliodas executed a challenging spin before catching her by the hands and proceeded with an ankle hang on the next bar.

"I'll never be as good as you." He grinned, and tossed her in the air again. This time she managed a somersault, and he caught her by the ankles to the next bar. "Nice panties."

"W-What?" Her arms pulled her up and she swung, kicking her legs powerfully. She couldn't help but blush the color that matched the now gracefully-setting sun.

Grace. That was what she lacked. Along with confidence.

But with confidence came trust, right? And she had told him she trusted him.

Steeling herself, she flew once more, performing a triple somersault before grabbing the next bar. Meliodas clapped, still hanging by his ankles, and let go. "Catch me!"

Elizabeth didn't hesitate. She swooped in and grabbed his hands in hers. It was a wonderful feeling. "Well done!" Meliodas smiled at her, and she nearly let go.

She wondered if they would still keep her when they found the seventh Deadly Sin, Escanor. What was his circus act? She did not know, but in that moment, contentment was all she felt. Looking around, she saw King's cannon, Diane's ring, Ban's knives, Merlin's rope, and last of all, Meliodas reassuring grin. She felt safe. Safe and sound.

She threw him in the air; he performed a front flip before hanging onto the next bar. Brimming with confidence, she swung off and did a spin before—

—missing the next bar.

Elizabeth flailed hopelessly, scolding herself for not taking care, she could feel the wind in her face, slowly nearing to the ground, no net to save her now—

Hands clasped hands, and she looked up. Her yellow-haired savior laughed, and the sun shone a beautiful radiance down on him, making him look more handsome than ever. She realized that she had been holding her breath.

She felt safe.

They landed on the platform, Meliodas panting. Elizabeth smiled; she always knew he had that knack for that just in the nick of time rescue.

"Don't be too reckless, mind," he caught his breath, looking at her in the eye. "or I'll have to save you over and over again."

She looked away, embarrassed, when she heard him speak. "Not that I would mind."

Their hands still in each other's, she leaned in, slowly... was it just her closing in too fast or was he.. getting closer, somehow...

King shot through, breaking the moment, the bond of their hands, and they lost balance. Elizabeth felt it again, the soothing feel of her savior's hand in hers, and she saw his twinkling eyes, and wild yellow hair, and she wrapped her arms around him.

The net fortunately broke their fall (and unfortunately, broke their embrace) and the trapeze partners were thrown into the air, bouncing lightly, laughter sounding in the fun-filled atmosphere of circus spirit.

 **And that's it for this one-shot! Do you think it would be a good idea if I continued this? Feel free to let me know in your reviews!**

 **\- Mint-chan.**


End file.
